1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool cover supports and more particularly pertains to a new floating pool cover support for suspending a pool cover above the surface of the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool cover supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool cover supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,527; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,133; U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,925; U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,254; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,184.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new floating pool cover support. The inventive device includes a pair of spaced apart base members. A pair of float tubes surround the base members, each having a specific gravity less than that of water. Each of the base members has a first arm extending upwardly therefrom. A pair of angled members are coupled to the base members. A central portion is coupled to the angled members.
In these respects, the floating pool cover support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending a pool cover above the surface of the water.